Oto no Kawa
by Doubleyeah
Summary: Una pequeña isla escondida entre montañas...el lugar ideal para un pequeño descanso de los Mugiwara...¿O quizá algo más?
1. The river flows

**Oto no Kawa**

**(El sonido del río)**

-Nami, ¿Cuánto va a tardar el log pose en cargarse?

- Dos semanas. La verdad es que normalmente no me gusta nada tener que nos quedemos demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio, pero ¿Quién no querría quedarse aquí, con estos precios?-respondió Nami con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja un tanto escalofriante-.

-Hemos tenido suerte de que la marina no nos haya seguido…quizá pretendan emboscarnos más adelante…-repuso una voz calmada entre el vapor humeante-.

El comentario, procedía, por supuesto, de Robin.

-Oi, Robin, deja de preocuparte. Es imposible que nos hayan seguido hasta aquí; y además, el inútil de Luffy todavía sirve para algo, a pesar de todo…

Nami se sumergió hasta la nariz sonrosada por el calor, empapando la toalla que sostenía. El agua condensada se elevaba por toda la habitación y se acumulaba en la roca pulida que formaba un borde natural del pequeño estanque. Eso hacía incluso más agradable el sonido tenue del agua repiqueteando contra las ventanas de su _koya_, desde donde se veía el bosque subártico y la falda de la montaña anochecida y barrida por la tormenta.

La lluvia no había cesado prácticamente desde el día anterior, cuando los Sombrero de Paja bajaron ateridos por el sorpresivo frío invernal ante lo que parecía un puerto fantasma. Lo que al principio había transcurrido como un horrible trayecto hasta la cima de la montaña en medio del barro y el aire helado, cargando con todos los fardos de Nami y Robin, (presumiblemente las más equipadas) se olvidó, en medio de los rugidos de Luffy pidiendo comida, al llegar agotados por la ascensión a un pequeño recoveco del monte donde surgieron de lugar indefinido un surtido de pequeñas cabañas repartidas estratégicamente al lado de tentadores _onsen _exteriores, conectados por canales subterráneos al río principal de la recóndita Kawashima Joki.

La anciana que los guiaba, ignorando estoicamente el gesto de sufrimiento de Ussuf (cargando con los aparejos de cartografía de Nami) y su nariz gradualmente cubierta de escarcha, se permitió una sonrisa al ver sus caras tras entrar a la _koya_ principal, apenas ocupada, con mesas repletas de meshi que hicieron delicias de Luffy. Afortunadamente, entre los interminables platos fueron generosamente servidos el _sake, _y tras el postre,_ umeshu (_licor de melocotón)y_ hojicha _a voluntad. Por supuesto, siendo la voluntad de Nami, Franky y Zoro, las dos primeras bebidas tardaron poco en acabarse.

Tras la comida y el alcohol, se repartieron las tres _koya_ que les habían asignado, aunque a Nami le costó un poco llegar, y el senchou aterrizó, _hecho una auténtica bola_, en el agua que hervía tras una impaciente patada de Sanji, que deseaba llevar a su pelirroja/roja princesa a su dormitorio en brazos. El golpe no despertó a Luffy, y Franky a duras penas lo sacó del agua con el depósito relleno de _sake_. Al final Zoro y Brook, que cayó en un coma etílico del que no se recuperó hasta percatarse de que era un esqueleto y de que definitivamente no, _no tenía hígado_, se llevaron a Luffy y Chopper a una de las cabañas, y tras ellas Robin y Nami a la segunda, ante el desmayo del rubio.

Nami se levantó a la mañana siguiente en su futón con una _leve_ resaca. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Robin ya se había ido a desayunar. Decidió dejar el baño para luego y hacer que los demás inútiles se moviesen. La familia que se ocupaba del hogar de las montañas garantizaba hospedaje a cambio de ayuda y trabajo en las tareas invernales más arduas. Nami ya se imaginaba a Zoro apilando troncos para pagar su deuda…de mucho mejor humor salió afuera.

Luffy, ya con su tamaño normal, estaba comiendo con Usopp, Franky y Chopper, al que Sanji estaba sirviendo algo de comida a espaldas del capitán. Brook afinaba las cuerdas de su violín con sus dedos finos y ágiles. Curiosamente, Robin no estaba allí. De Zoro podía esperárselo: lo más probable es que planease dormir hasta la hora de la comida. Nami se enfadó y decidió y a por el desgraciado espadachín, que era un ingrato y un vago sin remedio.

Su ira empezaba a hervir compitiendo con el agua del estanque, mientras cruzaba los senderos empedrados bajo los cuales corría el agua del río. Abrió de un tirón la puerta corrediza de madera, que crujió levemente y…vacío. Solo estaban por allí una maraña de mantas y edredones cerca de la puerta del balcón, abierta. Desde allí también se oía el borboteo del agua corriente. Siguió caminando hasta la siguiente habitación, encontrándose un panorama similar. Debía haberse marchado aprovechando la ausencia de Chopper para entrenar a escondidas de nuevo.

_Bah, cuando vuelva ya se enterará…_suspiró derrotada.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y se dirigió a la otra cabaña embutida en su abrigo, y sus pasos intentaban tapar el sonido del río, que se le hacía más irritante aquella mañana que en cualquier otro momento.

En otro lugar.

Una gota cayó irresistible por su suave piel morena, alcanzando la curva de su boca, deslizándose hasta el cuello…

Zoro suspiró. No podía dejar de seguir el camino de aquella gota por ese cuerpo tan cercano, tan insoportable, tan irritante, tan…sediento.

Ella, sin despegar su mirada incitadora de su presa, alzó la barbilla levemente en un gesto fácilmente interpretable como una invitación.

Claramente.

Zoro se enervó aún más en la semipenumbra. El portazo en la habitación de al lado le sobresaltó. Nami se había ido. El espadachín se dio cuenta de que debía mover su ficha en una u otra dirección. Claro que aquella mañana, tras haber ido a la cabaña de Robin, nunca se habría imaginado encontrarse en un brete como aquel.

La puerta de la cabaña abierta, el vapor llenando el dormitorio como una sombra pegajosa y húmeda. Zoro había avanzado sin darse cuenta, paso a paso, elevando crujidos leves de la madera, un trayecto eterno, hasta llegar al baño con aquella puerta corredera apartada hacia un lado, una trampa que él no vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Porque el baño no estaba vacío.

Robin, sumergida casi totalmente en el onsen, mirándole de repente. Se quedó paralizado por unos instantes.

Ninguno dijo nada.

-Kenshi-san, ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta?- la voz aterciopelada surgió fluctuando entre las nubes de vapor-se irá el calor.

Cerrar la puerta. Una sencilla petición. ¿Petición, invitación? La mente de Zoro batallaba entre la confusión y una sensación muy conocida por la cercanía de aquella maldita mujer, acrecentada mil veces, si una proporción racional pudiese ser posible, por el agua y el vapor, escasas ropas que le separaban de su cuerpo desnudo, solo, sin aditivos ni molestas telas entre ellos. Zoro se revolvió contra aquella imagen turbadora y volvió al dilema que le quemaba.

Pues, ¿Acaso no le estaba echando?

¿O no?

Su frase, como tantas otras veces, tenía una connotación a la que solo él podía hallarle el sentido que le apeteciese, o eso parecía indicarle ella. Él tenía en su mano decidir lo que podría pasar. Una incógnita donde las dos soluciones eran en realidad la misma, porque, Zoro estaba seguro, Robin sabía perfectamente lo que él haría, y estaba actuando ya en consecuencia.

Podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Podía irse cerrando la puerta y dejar aquella imagen allí, Robin en el agua, para el resto de su existencia tormentosa y todas las noches siguientes.

O solo cerrar la puerta…y lo que viniese después.

Una puerta lo estaba separando de dos caminos diferentes, totalmente opuestos. Después de lo que había ocurrido la vez anterior, Zoro estaba seguro de que uno de ellos ya no existía. Pero cuando ella volvió a mirarle con sus ojos azules heridos por su falta de reacción en la situación, ante la visión de su cuerpo quizá, Zoro se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Porque la distancia que aparentemente les separaba no era más que el aire que evita que dos imanes sean atraídos de forma irreversible por un campo magnético brutal cargado de tensión sin disiparse.

Y lo mejor de todo era que ambos lo sabían, y, especialmente después de lo que había ocurrido, habían procurado, cada uno a su manera, que algo así no llegase a suceder.

Dos entes demasiado independientes para estar juntos pero que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Robin acababa de moverse hacia uno de los polos de Zoro esperando que fuese el adecuado. Porque sabía que lo era en el fondo. Zoro a su vez sabía que el impulso mórbido de Robin no era tan profundo como para auto dañarse de aquella manera de nuevo.

Lo sabía porque ya había tocado aquel terreno "la" otra vez.

Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Así que fue hasta la entrada del baño y cerró la puerta lentamente.

Robin volvió a alzar la vista con una sonrisa serena posada en sus labios.

**Fin…del primer capítulo.**

* * *

P.D--Esta es la primera historia que publico ^^ por lo tanto no temáis herir mi sensibilidad de ningún modo xD y mandad reviews (mirada malvada) ya que me encantaría conocer cualquier opinión al respecto sobre lo que escribo, sieeempre. Sé que es un cap. algo corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, por eso la próxima vez espero que sea más largo, más interesante quizá ;D para los fans de esta pareja y más mejor en general =).

COLLEJA MENTAL=REVIEW

Doubleyeah.


	2. Diving Through You

Toda la ropa de Zoro, a excepción de una única prenda en su posesión, estaba esparcida por una estantería al lado de la puerta del baño: la camiseta, los pantalones y las botas no habían tenido la misma ¿Suerte? que los condenados _bóxers_. Por supuesto, no había ningún abrigo en toda la habitación, porque aquella mañana, a pesar de la nieve, Zoro no se había tomado la molestia de ponerse el abrigo para no perder tiempo y poder ir a la cabaña de Robin. Si, como suena.

Claro que, por otro lado, la exposición repentina y continuada al frío puede suponer una ventaja ante el mayúsculo placer que supone sumergirse después en un agradable baño de agua caliente. Uno que se vuelve cada vez más agradable y caldeado. Pero el elemento más perturbador (y al mismo tiempo, _agradable_) del baño era la persona con la que lo compartía, que estaba justo en ese momento entre sus manos.

Al principio, Zoro se había hundido en el agua en un lugar algo alejado de Robin. Quizá con la esperanza de que así la situación no fuera más allá de un simple…

_¿Baño amistoso entre nakamas?_ Suspiró Robin para sí entre el vapor. _Imposible._

Como siempre, en este caso de forma más obvia dadas las circunstancias, Robin tenía razón. No era un baño amigable sin segundas intenciones ni de lejos para ninguno de los dos, aún menos estando Robin sin ningún tipo de prenda cubriendo su cuerpo que tentaba al de Zoro cada vez más a cada milésima de segundo que pasaba.

Ni aunque así fuese.

Zoro, lejos de desentenderse, quería…

_¿Qué quiero? Joder, metido con Robin desnuda a medio metro de mí…_

-Zoro-san, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Después de la dura ascensión de ayer, creo que tengo los hombros algo cargados. ¿Te importaría darme un masaje?

Ahí fue cuando Zoro decidió, definitivamente, tirarse a la piscina. Sus oídos aún parecían acariciar la llegada de su nombre, no aquel apelativo frío como el agua del río que se escuchaba desde el interior de la _koya_, que ella solía usar, menos en contadas ocasiones, para llamarle. Siempre a sabiendas de que Zoro, aparentemente reticente o incluso hostil al principio de aquella no-relación de ningún tipo, acababa acudiendo a su llamada igual que una ola acaba por morir de manera inevitable en alguna dorada orilla.

-Claro, Robin.

Zoro se levantó sin tocar el borde del _onsen_, chorreando agua caliente para satisfacción de Robin, que entre las columnas de agua veía el moldeado cuerpo del espadachín moviéndose hacia ella entre el agua, la única tela que lo separaba de la desnudez totalmente adherida a su cuerpo, muy apreciable por el agua que sólo cubría hasta la mitad del muslo. En conjunto una visión tremendamente magnética y provocadora, que el cuerpo de Robin recibió haciendo que el agua que la cubría pareciese hielo puro al lado de la temperatura corporal que su cuerpo, especialmente una zona de su cuerpo, alcanzaba bajo aquella sugestión.

Robin estaba entregada a la visión de aquella visión de su torso cuasi marmóreo, pero logró apartarse sin que su rostro la delatase, dejando un espacio mínimo para que Zoro se situase a su espalda. Cosa que él hizo con gusto.

Perder a Zoro de su visión supuso una lástima solo durante un instante muy breve, ya que pronto las manos de Zoro se sumergieron en sus hombros haciendo contacto, ofuscándola de todo lo demás excepto aquel levísimo roce de sus manos grandes y fuertes rodeando la piel tersa y cálida; mientras se deslizaban comenzando un masaje que, sin extenderse más allá de pequeños movimientos sobre sus hombros y la base de su cuello, producían un vendaval de sensación sobre Robin, lo cual la sorprendió por un segundo hasta deslizarse más allá de su mente racional. Lo último que usó, casi involuntariamente, fue un incentivo haciendo rugir el cuerpo de Zoro. Echándose hacia atrás hasta acariciar sus labios junto a la oreja de él, sus cuerpos llegando a conectarse totalmente bajo el agua, el pecho de él seguía la línea se su espalda..

-Siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber que otros usos podías darle a tus manos, espadachín…-las cadencias de aquella voz envolvían entre el vapor cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ella, ella, su boca besándole al oído con deseo palabras lentas y cargadas de erotismo…

Zoro hundió la cabeza en su cuello dejando una estela mojada en aquella piel morena.

-Entonces relájate, arqueóloga, y no oses moverte o me veré obligado a hacer uso de ellas.

Ante esto, Robin se enervó. Claro que el efecto fue, de manera intencionada, que sus cuerpos se uniesen cada vez más sobre y bajo el _onsen_, y ahora Robin estaba en una posición incluso mejor entre las piernas de Zoro, su rostro acariciando su pelo aún seco, los labios rebasando todas las sensaciones anteriores con su ligero pasear a través de su cuello, luego el lóbulo desatendido, la mandíbula y vuelta a empezar. Con la espalda contra el pecho caliente de Zoro, Robin no dejaba de notar su aliento lento en la nuca, mientras seguía acariciando sus hombros rítmicamente, con movimientos circulares. Zoro hundió el rostro en su cabellera fresca dejando que su mejilla áspera rozase la de ella. Luego separó las manos de su cuerpo Las manos de Zoro empezaban a resbalarse hacia abajo, sus labios aún no se habían hallado mutuamente.

El vapor les cubría totalmente en una jaula de la que jamás querrían salir.

Las manos de Zoro recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, los valles de su clavícula, y se iban extendiendo por los brazos abiertos, expectantes de aquellas manos que no se hacían extrañas. Se detuvieron un rato entre los dedos para volver, presurosas, por el mismo camino, repentinas, fúlgidas, repasando cada centímetro.

Estaba empezando ser el baño que Robin más había disfrutado en toda su vida.

Y prometía serlo aún más.

Zoro se acercó a sus pechos, rodeando sus pezones tiernos y tocándolos y acariciándolos con presteza al notar la reacción eléctrica que se extendía por la columna de Robin, que emitió un sonido ahogado entre lo inesperado y el placer súbito de aquellas caricias sobre un punto tan extremadamente sensible.

Sus gemidos le indicaron a Zoro que prosiguiera con su tarea, totalmente entregado a proporcionarle aquel placer metódicamente, seguro de la recompensa. Pronto sus manos abandonaron sus pechos duros para cerrarse en torno a su cintura, y su boca pasó a ocuparse de ellos, lamiendo y enviando escalofríos tántricos por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Aquellos masajes no hacían más que excitarla cada vez, haciéndosele casi imposible mantenerse en aquella posición de espaldas a él, deseando que la tocase de nuevo, durante todo el tiempo que quisiese, todo lo que quisiese. Las reservas, la indecisión, el temor, la vergüenza, todo se había perdido desde el instante que prometía apoderarse de ella por muchas lunas: la expresión de Zoro encontrándose con ella desnuda, en el agua, mirándole de perfil. La sensación que le produjo su reacción, cuando nunca había aparentado más que simple indiferencia ante la visión de su cuerpo, le resultaba cálida y cosquilleante en el estómago.

Decidió que no quería darle la espalda más, y, separando lo mínimo la boca ansiosa de su pecho se giró en el agua sobre sí misma, palpando el inicio de sus fuertes piernas y lo que se hallaba entre ellas, elevándose a pesar de la inservible cárcel formada por el bóxer gris empapado por el agua y la excitación de Robin, que fugazmente se hizo el apunte de que aquella prenda ya inútil pasaría pronto a la historia, para su mutua complacencia.

Al darse la vuelta tan velozmente sus manos se toparon con la pared pulida del onsen, quedando Zoro entre el borde y ella, mirándole a la cara desde aquellos zafiros profundos y apasionados en aquel momento, mirándole con el rostro algo más bajo que el propio, el vientre liso en su entrepierna. No pudo evitar sonreír, Robin había caído en la trampa de sus brazos musculados, tras tantos desvelos y vueltas de tuerca que desembocaban en ella, su boca cubriendo la de él, sus lenguas ahora empezaron a buscarse entrelazadas cabalgando en un juego sin malicia, sus pechos prensados el uno contra el otro y dos pares de pezones que se rozaban duros a cada poco mientras el estrechaba su abrazo intimista buscando el calor de aquel cuerpo ardiente, un juego irreversible de lenguas y piernas amordazando la espalda de él, besándose, buscándose cada vez más seguros de lo que estaban haciendo.

Porque los dos lo querían así. Los dos encontrando la comodidad inusitada del amor uno sobre el otro, enemigos aparentes y desconfiados corrigiendo su posición para amarse libres de cualquier otra cosa, Robin mordía sus labios entretenida con su mirada oscurecida, mientras él se entretenía bajando hasta sujetar sus nalgas con ambas manos, su miembro creciente objeto de deslices de las manos de ella que iban y venían escondidas en el agua, el río corriendo a lo lejos. Los besos cargados de calor se volvían largos, oxígeno en medio del aire saturado, enterró las manos en la suavidad de su cabello negro y fino para susurrarle en la oreja su nombre:

-_Robin…_-se le atragantaron todas las palabras en la garganta. Que la quería como un loco, que la amaba como un perro, que la buscaba con la esquina del ojo en todos los recovecos de cada cuerpo de cada mujer, o tantas frases hiladas frenéticamente por su mente casi perdida en su inmensidad de boca caliente, la espalda arqueada, manos tanteando ciegas, en busca de su sexo…y al final pudo susurrar un breve epitafio de su razón lógica ya naufragada en los gemidos tenues de Robin ante la invasión esperada de el último rincón, la última frontera del contacto antes de la unión de los dos.-_me estoy volviendo loco._

-Mmmm-Robin ronroneó aferrada a su pecho mientras Zoro seguía acariciando su remoto interior-.

La sonrisa de su voz felina era tangible incluso desde las brumas del placer que la consumían. Ella apartó las manos de su pecho con marcas de alguna uña ansiosa y las sujetó a ambos lados de su cabellera verde dedicándole un gesto tan familiar en ella unido a otro gemido antes de inclinarse sobre él a sorber toda la humedad de sus labios hinchados por la sal de su lengua. La represión de cada pequeño gesto durante un tiempo insoportable, solo hasta momentos escondidos, durante el sueño del otro, con una pared entre ambos, era un grifo que no podía permanecer abierto manteniendo la furia del agua de un río.

Zoro se hundía lento en ella con una mano mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con la otra, sin que sus bocas se descolgasen o sus cuerpos permitiesen separarse.

Y al final eran las manos de Robin las que se estaban cayendo por la ocupación de la boca, caían por el pecho, cruzaban el abdomen.

Sin que Zoro la amonestase y nunca lo haría, Robin metió las manos en los laterales del bóxer, decidida a librarse de él de una vez y definitivamente. Demorándose en bajarlos para torturar a Zoro, que se separó con mucha desgana para mirar cómo se entretenía con su prenda y con él, mirándose con complicidad de niños que cometen una fechoría con la seguridad de la igual diversión del que tienen al lado, sonriendo ante el secreto tesoro, Robin se acomodó mejor para que su tarea se extendiese, Zoro detuvo momentáneamente cada mano.

_Ziiiiiiip…clac._

El ruido de un bóxer siendo deslizado por la piel. No. ¿No?

Zoro frunció el ceño. Robin, la niña mala pillada en medio de su travesura abrió la inmensidad de sus ojos cuando, una fracción de segundo antes que Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que _exactamente era aquel ruido._

¡El ruido de una puerta corrediza que se abre!

Los dos se quedaron paralizados. Se oían pasos dirigiéndose hacia el baño. A poco menos que nada de encontrarles, a Roronoa Zoro, el temible espadachín, fresco como un niño. En los brazos de nada menos que Nico Robin. La asesina. La Niña Demonio. En pleno transcurso de una acción algo, ciertamente, demoníaca.

La reacción automática de Robin fue por eso muy primaria.

Con cierta brusquedad apoyó ambas manos sobre la cabeza del peliverde sumergiendo totalmente a Zoro en el agua que no pudo ni tomar una última bocanada de agua antes de encontrarse repentinamente en tocado y hundido. Literal.

En un mundo borroso y distorsionado Zoro comprendió lo que acababa de pasar, y decidió mantenerse en la posición en la que estaba. Lo cual significa _quedarse bajo el agua_.

Solo eso.

Zoro sabía aguantar durante bastante tiempo la respiración bajo el agua. Sus experiencias con un Rey del Mar o más que se habían cruzado en su camino desafortunadamente para ellos lo probaban. No había ningún Rey del Mar a la vista, pero con los ojos entrecerrados Zoro _sí_ se encontró con algo que de hecho estaba muy cerca de él, en el centro de su visión. Casi pugnando por ser atendido. Zoro pensó apropiadamente acerca de ello. Y opinó que Robin se merecía algún castigo por meterle en el agua cortándole el rollo de forma tan cruel. Se movió en su dirección cual tiburón famélico.

Desde el mundo de arriba llegaba una voz distorsionada, pero Zoro, _inmerso en su misión_ _subacuática_, no le prestó ninguna atención.

Además, sabía que desde arriba no podían verle. Tampoco él había podido ver el cuerpo de Robin desde encima del agua por culpa del vapor y el agua que bullía.

**En el mundo de arriba.**

-Oye, Robin, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó cierta pelirroja husmeando el aire- el vapor llega hasta fuera de la cabaña. ¡Vaya! Esto está lleno de agua…

Nami abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó.

-Vaya, Robin-dijo mirando a la peliazul con los ojos abiertos de par en par, quizá la había sobresaltado al entrar. Sonrió.-sí que te estás dando un _buen baño_. La próxima vez podrías avisar, guapita. Es que con este trabajo invernal tan duro…tengo los hombros taaan cargados-se palmeó su propia espalda con gesto cansado.

Robin alzó una ceja la como única reacción que pudo expresar sin venirse abajo.

De fondo se oyó algo que se parecía sospechosamente a Usopp gimiendo, y un fuerte golpe, como algo muy pesado cayendo al suelo de golpe. A sus oídos llegaba la voz de Franky gritando improperios a alguien.

-¡Inútil…! ¡Tendremos que subir toda la leña otra vez!

Nami interpretó de nuevo la expresión de Robin de forma ligeramente incorrecta.

La pelirroja se estiró con naturalidad.

_Zoro estaba entretenido con aquella piel suave y tensa._

-Bueno, ya me entiendes. Eses inútiles deben ser tratados con algo de mano dura…¡Si no se volverían todos unos vagos! Y hablando de vagos…voy a tener que pescar a Zoro. Conociéndole se habrá ido a dormir al barco o a cualquier esquina. Menuda manera de desperdiciar el día.-se reclinó contra la puerta con teatralidad-Pero ahora yo me uno. ¡Me merezco un descanso!

_Zoro deslizó su lengua curiosa por los recónditos recovecos..._

La mente de Robin sufrió un repentino calambre estratosférico. Bueno, que se quedó helada. A pesar de…_la lengua de Zoro_, pensó. Se contuvo para no emitir un grito de puro placer. Quería instarle a que continuara, besarle…Pero Nami estaba justo allí delante, dirigiéndose a por el jabón. _¿Qué…pue-edo… hacer?_ Le costaba pensar de manera racional.

-¡Nami-swaaaan! ¡Tu príncipe espera instrucciones! ¡Ordena a este esclavo lo que desees!

Nami soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Ah, vaya, me olvidaba de Sanji. Me libraré de él, y vengo ahora mismo.

Y con esto salió por la puerta tranquilamente, _cerrando de nuevo la puerta a sus espaldas._

Solos de nuevo. Por el momento.

_Zoro no se inmutó, entregado a aquella tarea en favor de..._

Robin echó la cabeza atrás con pesadez e intentó que nada brotara de su boca, hasta que un pequeño jadeo huyó de forma irreversible. Entonces asió a Zoro y con una fuerza de voluntad titánica le forzó a salir de debajo del agua. De debajo de ella, en concreto.

Zoro la miró totalmente empapado con una mueca muy conocida y a veces deseada por Robin. Pero no en ese momento.

-No…vuelvas…a…hacer…algo así-articuló entre jadeos-Ahora…tienes que irte…Nami-san…

Zoro salió del agua y cogió toda su ropa rápidamente, poniéndosela por encima de la piel mojada.

Robin le señaló la ventana del baño con un gesto supuestamente frío. Zoro se calzó las botas y miró hacia abajo. Más agua. El río corría justo por debajo. Pero no le importó.

Mirando para Robin, se agachó junto al _onsen_ para besarla de nuevo. Era una lástima dejarla. Sabía que no le perdonaría haber minado su resistencia de aquella manera, haberla dejado casi al descubierto. Un castigo que le apetecía más que ninguna otra cosa.

-Tienes que irte, espadachín-dijo Robin con serenidad separando sus labios aún sedientos-.

A pesar de todo, cuando Zoro salió por la ventana, Robin no pudo permitirse arrebatarle su última mirada, marcada con aquella mueca. Robin sacó del agua los bóxers de Zoro y no pudo evitar imitarle.

Una sonrisa victoriosa recorría el rostro de Zoro.

**FIN**

ONSEN: Estanque natural de agua caliente.

KOYA: Cabaña.

Vaya...creo que ha sido un cap. pasado por agua, ¿No?. Bueno, dejando de lado mi don para el chiste flojo ¬¬, tenemos a Nami pescando, a Nami y Robin con los hombros cargados…pero a pesar de todo me da la impresión de que Robin y Zoro, sobre todo Zoro, es bastante monógamo, así que no penséis mal! Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión. He seguido una línea continua del tiempo, aunque me planteé hacer un flashback para hablar un poco de _lo que pasó la otra vez_...pero esa es otra historia!! así que creo que esto se queda así.

A menos, claro, que me dejéis larguísimos REVIEWS cargados de ofensa ante mi ineptitud y/o vuestro desagrado por mi aborto de ¿lemmon?. Verdaderamente, no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Me explico: es la segunda vez que publico, no estoy segura de si mi estilo de descripción sea adecuado, las descripciones, y tal. ¿Me paso? ¿Me quedo corta? Necesito una (o varias) segundas opiniones ;D.

Hablando de Reviews, muchas gracias a **XxOne PiecexX**,** xoDet, Gabe Logan**, **y Flames To Dust**.

Y por cierto...nos vemos próximamente...¿En esa otra historia quizá?

Probablemente!

Doubleyeah.


End file.
